Veinticinco vidas
by Sigel
Summary: Y, no importa si eran cinco, diez o cien vidas: seguiría enamorándose de la misma persona, una y otra vez. Serie de viñetas.
1. Prólogo

**Veinticinco vidas**

**Disclaimer:** _Hetalia _me roba el alma, pero, no me pertenece.

● **Advertencias en este capítulo:** OOC.

● **Aclaraciones previas:**

—Este _fic_ será una colección de viñetas unidas por la estructura del poema: _25 lives_ de Tongari.

—No teman en preguntarme si tienen alguna duda al respecto del _fic._

**Agradezco de antemano la lectura y posibles comentarios.**

**Prólogo**

**oOOo**

—Psst, España— bisbisea el blondo varón situado a un lado del mencionado. Y, es que aunque Rumania usualmente se esfuerza en prestar atención a las juntas de la Unión Europea: el tono monocorde del sueco está consiguiendo que acompañe a cierto representante de los países balcánicos a tomar una siesta.

— ¿Qué pasa, tío?—el ibérico desciende el torso en dirección al simpático representante de la nación que ha invadido muchos _—demasiados—_ espacios en su hogar.

—¿Por qué traes contigo un anillo de compromiso?— cuestiona a su compañero de mesa en aquella reunión acerca de la escasez de Nutella en el continente.

—¡Ah, eso!—ríe para sí mismo, ganándose un leve codazo de la belga a su lado, a quien el tema de la crema de avellanas le concierne bastante, puesto que posee sus propias marcas que le gustaría comenzar a exportar.

La simbolización de la nación de la pasión se encoge de hombros, respeta bastante el tema tratado, sin embargo, él tiene su propia y deliciosa nocilla, así que prefiere enfocar su interés en conocer cómo el extravagante muchacho adivinó el contenido de su bolsillo.

Quizá… ¡quizá fueron sus poderes gitanos! Lo que significaba que en cualquier momento el otro hurtaría su preciada joya… ¡Nah! El que iba eternamente disfrazado de vampiro había demostrado ser más decente que mucha de su propia gente.

Es entonces que el de glaucas orbes, antes de contestar a la entrevista ajena, intenta saciar su duda acerca de cómo el más bajito se enteró de su pequeño secreto. La respuesta no le satisface. ¡Magia! Sí, ajá. Alguien debería pasar menos tiempo con el cejón.

—Es para Italia del Sur— insiste el ultimo familiar directo del Imperio Romano, —porque si no es así: se va a enojar mucho— sonríe alegremente, dejando mostrar los simpáticos colmillos que en ocasiones le dificultan consumir sus alimentos predilectos.

—¡Hala!— con nerviosísimo se pasa una mano por la melena castaña, —deberías participar en la lotería, ¡hoy sí que estás intuitivo!—suspira y echa para atrás la espalda, recargándose de nueva cuenta en su silla, —pues sí, es para Lovi.

El mago se congracia de haber adivinado para quién estaba dedicado el objeto de compromiso, si bien no era tan difícil de imaginar. Al menos no para quienes habían observado de vez en cuando el _baile_ de aquellos dos.

—Supongo será difícil convencer a tus dirigentes…—comienza a enunciar, al tiempo que trata de recordar algunos hechizos que posiblemente auxilien a "guiar" la voluntad humana y, es que tenía la idea de que si auxiliaba al español, tal vez el universo le recompensaría en su propia e inexistente relación.

—¡Jo, macho!—profiere en voz alta con un mohín de diversión que se gana una mala mirada del alemán, quien es el moderador de esa congregación. —No les he dicho nada, ¿por qué habría de hacerlo?— agrega, en un susurro, para que sólo le escuche su interesado oyente. —El que quiere casarse: soy yo y, el que me gustaría que aceptara: es Lovi. No hay más.

Acto seguido, el aburrimiento lleva al ex-torero a relatar a su colega acerca del por qué de su capricho y, de lo bien que luciría el italiano en un traje blanco… a pesar de que ya no tenga mucho sentido que invista del color de la pureza.

—¿Y cuándo le vas a decir?— alcanza a bisbisear el de aterradores ojos antes de que se levante la sesión, dado que ha llegado la hora de la comida, tras la que la mayoría se retirará y, sólo quedarán los verdaderos interesados.

—Erhm— por vez primera en aquél día, su semblante decae levemente, —no lo sé, tío. No es tan fácil como hacer crecer tomates— se irgue de butaca para, precisamente, ir a alcanzar a su pareja. —Así que, ¡deséame suerte gitana!

—¡Puedo hacer eso!— exclama el rumano, tras lo que revisa en sus propios bolsillos hasta hallar un simpático artilugio que entrega a quien le mantuvo lejos de Morfeo durante aquél evento. —Con este amuleto, se dará cuenta de que están predestinados— afirma mientras sus pupilas se dilatan de modo atemorizante, aunque de ello no se percata el de gusto por la paella.

El familiar de la encarnación de Portugal se despide apresuradamente tras recibir el objeto y, es que su amante ya se encuentra llamándole a voces. Mientras tanto, el hechicero se sorprende gratamente cuando su vecino le pasa un brazo por los hombros.

—¿Qué le diste?— indaga curioso el de cabellos azabaches, dado que su compañero solía ser bastante intimidante cuando de hechicería se trataba.

—No lo sé— rebate felizmente el rubio antes de abrazar a su colega en la pobreza, —funciona distinto en cada persona, así que ellos tendrán que averiguarlo— sentencia con una traviesa sonrisa.

**oOOo**

**RESUMEN**

España anhela comprometerse con su antes protectorado, sin embargo, la incertidumbre ofusca sus intenciones. Rumania se conmueve ante ello y le regala un amuleto, para que derrote a su inseguridad. No obstante, la magia es veleidosa y, tiene otros planes que el sólo limitarse a bendecir al hispano.

**oOOo**

**PRÓXIMAMENTE:**

**01—Carnaval**

"_La primera vez que te recuerdo, eras rubia y no me amabas"._

**oOOo**

**Notas de autor: **

● Bienvenidos sean a una nueva aventura literaria nacida de mi pluma digital. Planeo que esta historia tenga alrededor de 25 viñetas más el epílogo y, por supuesto, este prólogo. Es un proyecto bastante personal, así que aguardo mantener un buen ritmo de publicación y, no morir en el intento…

**Feliz día.**

Próximo capítulo: Carnaval


	2. 01 — Carnaval

**Veinticinco vidas**

**Disclaimer:** _Hetalia _no me pertenece.

● **Advertencias en este capítulo:** OOC. Mención de una relación prohibida.

● **Aclaraciones previas:**

—Este _fic_ será una colección de viñetas unidas por la estructura del poema: _25 lives_ de Tongari.

—No teman en preguntarme si tienen alguna duda al respecto del _fic._

**Agradezco de antemano la lectura y posibles comentarios.**

Gracias a _yoliiiiiiiii, kayra isis, Bunny Nya_ y _Jositaa_ por sus palabras y más. Así como a _Helene Mcfly, AnelZac _y _Miyako Hyuuga1912_ por poner esta historia en alertas y/o favoritos.

**oOOo**

**01—Carnaval**

"_La primera vez que te recuerdo, eras rubia y no me amabas"._

**oOOo**

Resopla con fastidio, ganándose una mirada de exasperación del mayor de los Vargas. Pronto busca la mano del —en su opinión— más guapo de los hermanos italianos para aprehenderle y así disculparse, sin embargo, el otro retira su brazo para señalar al franchute y puntualizarle que, ni muerto, accederá a utilizar la moda de esa temporada: prendas con mezcla de texturas.

Suspira el heredero de Hispania, su amante es bastante apasionado cuando se trata de moda, fútbol y, supuestamente, bellas mujeres. Incluso lo suficiente como para intervenir sin recato en una conversación ajena entre el galo y su demente "no-novio"; además de convocar a la misma a un alegre Veneciano que no hace más que secundar a su familiar en aspectos que al de glaucas orbes no le interesan.

_Ama a Lovi._ No a Gucci, Prada, Fendi, Armani o, Versace. Mueve su cuerpo de un lado a otro, incapaz de comprender qué tiene de malo vestirse como a cada quién le salga de los cojones. Vamos, que supuestamente la actual capital de la moda era Nueva York y, nadie veía al representante de Estados Unidos mostrar un ápice de preocupación en sus atuendos.

Bosteza. Tiene hambre. Mucha hambre. No sólo de su amante, sino de una bocata calientita, con algunas pancetas, jamón ibérico —el mejor del mundo—, algo de queso "gratuito" del Suizo y… ¿sería un atrevimiento ponerle calamares rebozados? Le sentaban mal, pero, se le antojaban tanto que ya lo tenían babeando.

¡A la porra la nutella! Se dice, aunque, cambia de opinión al volver la mirada a su antiguo protegido, quien se encuentra bastante inmerso en un absurdo diálogo acerca del poliéster. España no puede olvidar que a Lovino sí que le interesa la fastidiosa reunión, así que abandona la idea de escapar para saciar su creciente apetito.

Derrotado, da marcha atrás para echarse sobre uno de los mullidos sofás del centro de convenciones. Pronto, la apetencia da paso al sueño. Echa las manos por detrás de la cabeza, razonando que una pequeña siesta no cae mal a nadie, mucho menos a quien ya ha dejado de comprender el lenguaje que utiliza su amado para referirse a ropa.

Y, aunque no entiende un solo vocablo de los que ahora utiliza su Romano: lo devora con la mirada. Lamentándose cuando la imagen pierde nitidez conforme sus párpados se obturan por su cuenta, hasta que ya no se abren más. Desciende en un apacible vacío onírico de ingravidez y oscuridad.

La bruma mental en la que está envuelto se despeja cuando percibe que le convocan por su patronímico personal. ¿Acaso es Lovi? Sólo él le dice así en los momentos de plena entrega de los que su cama —y el resto de su casa— han sido testigos. Trata de despertar. Tal vez se imagina la llamada, mas, no puede omitirla.

Parpadea.

Se obliga a despertar.

Quiere reunirse con su caprichoso futuro esposo.

Abre los ojos. La claridad del paisaje le ciega durante algunos segundos. No obstante, no es eso lo que le desconcierta, si no la sensación de tener el corazón ligero, tan liviano que conoce por vez primera la sensación de soledad, de melancolía oceánica. Experimenta una vulnerabilidad casi… _casi humana_, cuando él no lo es. Él es el la simbolización viviente del Reino de España, ¿no es así?

Se concentra para intentar sentir a su gente. _No puede_. Empero, el natural acceso de pánico que acompañaría a tal impresión: es pronto acallado por su consciencia, quien no tarda en entregarle un guión. Primero, le ubica en Venecia; después, le otorga una misión, encontrar a quien su corazón pertenece entre todas las personas que asisten esa noche al carnaval.

Sonríe. Si bien no es él quien controla sus músculos o reflejos. No importa, supone que aún en ese extraño sueño debe hallar a Lovino, ¿y a quién más podría ser? Cierto es que entabló relaciones sentimentales y encuentros carnales con otros, mas, ninguno de ellos fue como su radiante italiano a quien prácticamente crío desde la cuna.

Escucha que le hablan en un idioma bastante conocido y…_olvidado_. Extrañamente: consigue contestarle al desconocido que sigue su mismo camino, en dirección a la adornada construcción en la que la música anuncia un gran festejo. Uno sin inhibiciones, puesto que cada uno de los invitados parece portar, además de singulares disfraces, máscaras que cubren sus identidades

De hecho, su mano —su mano onírica— no tarda en acomodar su trabajado antifaz sobre su rostro. ¡Oh! ¡Debe molar bastante su atuendo! Ya le gustaría verse…

_Lo hace. _

Observa el reflejo que el lago artificial le proporciona. Se percata de que ya se encuentra por la tercer década de vida, a juzgar por sus anchas espaldas y la incipiente barba que le da picazón.

¡Barba! _¡Ja!_ ¡Así que por fin le había salido!

Desea quedarse más tiempo a observar la edad que jamás alcanzará en su existencia cotidiana, es sólo que sus piernas se manejan por sí mismas y pronto atraviesan el umbral en donde yacen los placeres del vino, las bellas mujeres y la deliciosa comida italiana. Algunos invitados parecen escandalizados al respecto y, él se ríe internamente, porque aquél jolgorio son apenas las sobras de las antiguas bacanales.

Sí, los adornos son escandalosamente amorales, las vestimentas bastantes estrafalarias y, las acciones a su alrededor rozan en lo delictivo, pero, nada de eso le sorprende. Está seguro de que lo único que puede maravillarle en esa jornada será el aspecto de su mediterráneo predilecto. ¡Y es que a Romano debe sentarle de muerte un vestuario de carnaval veneciano!

Durante décadas ha insistido en que ambos festejen esas fiestas junto a la encarnación de la parte norte de Italia y, hasta ese día: no lo había conseguido. Al parecer, algunas barreras entre esos dos hermanos eran más infranqueables que las existentes entre él y Portugal, a quienes les basta intercambiar toallas y paellas para fomentar una afable hermandad.

¡Aww, Lovi!

Le fascina pensar en el otro, por más que sus amigos se burlen al respecto. Bff, como si las preferencias de Francia y Prusia fuesen mejores. ¡Gilipollas! ¡Eso es lo que son! Gilipollas con quienes se la pasa bien, mas, gilipollas al fin y al cabo. ¿Y en qué estaba? ¡Ah, sí! En buscar el portentoso cuerpo de su italiano, quién está para comer pan y mojar.

Escucha que le llaman.

¿Será ella? ¿Ella? Gradualmente a los recuerdos que tiene de Lovino se le van transponiendo los de una niña de pocas sonrisas y muchos gruñidos. Se bloquea. Acepta esa otra realidad. Una en la que no crío a un varón, sino a una hermosa infante que se desarrolló para ser una agraciada mujer con mucho carácter.

Una preciada fémina que reconoce de inmediato, sin importar el exceso de ropa que la encubre, su perturbadora careta de porcelana y, una larga peluca de hebras doradas, compuesta —seguramente— de cabello germánico. ¿No… ella odiaba lo de esos lares? Sí, Ch…Chiara detestaba todo lo relativo a Germania.

Detalle sin importancia.

_¡Está bellísima! _

Sin siquiera notarlo, su consciencia obtiene el control de aquél cuerpo y, aprovecha para abrir los brazos en dirección a la ahora atractiva rubia. No obstante, su amada se limita a tomarle de la manga, para después jalarle con presura a alguno de los balcones privados de la estancia, los cuales pueden cerrarse con cortinas.

¡Picarona! ¡Su Chiara es una picarona! Así que quería intimidad para ambos…Bueno, él tiene dos o más ideas de cómo aprovechar el tiempo a solas, aquella noche. Además, seguro que con el ruido tanto de la música como de las conversaciones: nadie tendría por qué adivinar lo que ocurre tras los finos bastidores.

Omite sus pensamientos para escucharla. _No le entiende_. El latín que la muchacha maneja es diferente al que recuerda de hace siglos y, también al que actualmente ronda en las misas. _Se esfuerza._ Principia a comprender las rápidas y severas palabras femeninas. Desconoce si lo hace bien… seguro que no…

—¡Prometiste que no vendrías!—la ausencia de la máscara ajena permite a su acompañante observar las furiosas lágrimas en los ojos ajenos, —¡él va a venir!, ¡no me hagas volver a elegir!— sentencia con un resoplido.

Y, el varón, aunque poco discierne de la situación, no tiene el ánimo de pedirle explicaciones por tal reacción, ya que se encuentra avasallado por todas las ganas del mundo por abrazarla. _Protegerla_. De toda la rabia que la hace temblar de pies a cabeza.

—¡Nuestro compromiso nunca volverá a reanudarse!— la chica aprieta los puños con fuerza, al igual que los párpados de donde penden pequeñas gotitas saladas, —¡sé feliz con alguien más, bastardo!— exclama antes de dar la media vuelta para marcharse.

Entonces: recuerda.

Las memorias de esa otra vida le golpean sin aviso. Rememora su torpe enamoramiento de la cría, su falsa seguridad de ser correspondido y, la declaración que ella aceptó por simple cobardía que más tarde consiguió vencer, porque… amaba a otro.

_Chiara amaba a otro. _

A pesar de que ese vínculo sería un secreto por siempre, porque las cadenas de sangre y apellido eran más pesadas en esa sociedad que la liberación del amor correspondido.

Se contiene. Ansía correr tras de ella. Recordarle que él podrá darle un hogar público y aceptado, no como su hermano. Prometerle que con el tiempo, la hará tan feliz como el otro Vargas. Empero, lo atan los recuerdos de esos dos, de los amantes filiales, de sus sonrisas compartidas y manos entrelazadas debajo de la mesa.

Parpadea.

Lentamente regresa a su primer consciencia. Aspira. Vuelve a él. A ser el Reino de España, no Antonio Fernández, el comerciante de la provincia ibérica que se enamoró de su joven ahijada en un mundo dónde el Imperio Romano jamás decayó. Aunque, no por eso deja de ser menos doloroso tal rechazo.

_Sólo quiere despertar. _

**oOOo**

**RESUMEN**

La magia del amuleto rumano lleva al ibérico a un viaje dimensional a través de otras existencias, si bien él cree que son sólo sueños. En la primer vida alterna, ubicada en un mundo todavía dominado por el Imperio Romano, Antonio es un comerciante que se prendó de la mujer equivocada, puesto que Chiara Vargas no está interesada en él, sino en su propio hermano.

**oOOo**

**PRÓXIMAMENTE:**

**03—Cabaré**

"_La siguiente vez, eras castaña y me amabas"._

**oOOo**

**Notas de autor: **

● ¡Juro que esta historia es _Spamano_! Si bien algunas líneas del poema son trágicas y, conllevarán que ellos no terminen juntos en algunas ocasiones; lo siento.

● Y, por favor, si ven algún error de coherencia u ortotipográfico: avísenme. No he dormido bien en estas 72 horas y, sólo porque _waifu _procura que coma y demás, puedo todavía considerarme un ser humano.

**~FELIZ DÍA~**


	3. 02 — Cabaré

**Veinticinco vidas**

**Disclaimer:** _Hetalia _no me pertenece.

● **Advertencias en este capítulo:** OOC. Identidades encubiertas.

● **Aclaraciones previas:**

—Este _fic_ será una colección de viñetas unidas por la estructura del poema: _25 lives_ de Tongari.

—No teman en preguntar si tienen alguna duda al respecto del _fic._

**Agradezco de antemano la lectura y posibles comentarios.**

Gracias a _yoliiiiiiiii, Miyako Hyuuga1912, Jositaa, Bunny Nya, KhoFIR_, lector anónimo, _OryHarai _y _kayra isis_ por sus comentarios y más. Así como a _Waltz CG_ por seguir esta historia.

**oOOo**

**03—Cabaré**

"_La siguiente vez, eras castaña y me amabas"._

**oOOo**

¡Bah! Los alemanes son unos estúpidos —_muy estúpidos_— y, su representante es el peor de ellos. Detesta a aquél fornido rubio por múltiples razones y, obtiene una más cuando interrumpe la amena conversación que le hacía olvidar que el francés era un pervertido; el inglés, un cretino y, su propio hermano, un bueno para nada.

Claro, como el germano no tenía nada de buen gusto: quería acabar con el de los demás, aunque, no le iba a funcionar, porque él seguiría estando a la moda, sin llegar al despreciable extremo de mezclar texturas, ugh. ¿A quién se le había ocurrido esa tendencia? Seguramente a algún descerebrado y novato diseñador estadounidense.

En fin, tiene asuntos más relevantes que atender, cómo descubrir a dónde se fue el mentecato de su novio. Rueda los ojos, en ocasiones siente que los papeles de antaño se han invertido y, ahora él es quien cuida de que el ibérico se mantenga quieto en un lugar —preferente, _su_ cama—, consuma algo más que tomates y, por supuesto, atienda a las juntas que _sí_ son importantes.

Después de todo, está dispuesto a proteger a su inimitable nutella con todo el vigor italiano que posee. Y, si bien Liechtenstein es bastante linda —a diferencia de su feroz pseudo-familiar— y, adora a la bella Bélgica con un fervor casi religioso: no está dispuesto a ceder el monopolio de la crema de avellanas a cualquiera de esas féminas.

Claro, otro cantar sería si fuese su idiota y sonriente España quién se lo pidiera y, sólo lo consideraría porque está en crisis. _Sí, sólo por eso_. ¡Y el bastardo tendría que rogarle de rodillas para obtener esa concesión! Aunado a que ya que estuviera en esa posición… bueno, podría hacer algo _extra_, para ganarse su favor.

—¡Hermano!— el menor de los Vargas interrumpe los pensamientos nada decorosos del otro varón, —Alemania dijo que la reunión está por comenzar, ve ~—anuncia en un simpático tono que sólo incordia a su interlocutor. —¿Te sentarás conmigo, hermano? Es que no entiendo bien las gráficas de inversión que nos dio Michele Ferrero. ¡No las entiendo! Y, seguro que Alemania…

Contrae peligrosamente sus manos. Todo lo que puede escuchar en voz del otro representante de su nación es: "Alemania… Alemania… Alemania". ¿Por qué Veneciano tenía que estar tan obsesionado con ese tipo? ¡Argh! Incluso llegó a pensar que se lo estaban pasando bien y, resulta que todo ese tiempo el otro se encontraba pensando en el macho patatas.

—¿Para qué?— su brazo se extiende cual látigo en el aire, tomando por sorpresa a la simbolización del norte de Italia. Sí, ha terminado cediendo al arrebato de furia que se genera en su interior y, le arrebata toda claridad mental; por lo que pasa desapercibido el hecho de que su consanguíneo reconoce que el mayor es más diestro que él en temas administrativos.

—Seguramente sólo necesitan a uno de los dos—adelanta el cuerpo, provocando que retroceda su dispar complemento nacional. —¡Y es a ti a quién siempre dicen Italia!— vocifera con un sabor amargo descendiéndole de la boca al corazón, —¡así que jódete y trabaja solo!—sentencia con crudeza, la misma con la que el germano le otea antes de llevarse consigo a su acongojado amigo.

Gruñe y, con pesadez, toma asiento en uno de los anticuados sillones del corredor. Al parecer, de nueva cuenta Dios se corría en su cara sin avisarle y… ¿ese de ahí es el país europeo de _La Roja_? ¡Oh! Y él que esperó haber sido abandonado en pos de una estúpida bocata o, algo igual de patético.

Cambia de lugar en un santiamén, en búsqueda de hallar confort en la presencia de su antiguo protector. Exhala. La calidez proveniente del durmiente es bastante agradable, por lo que no le molestaría despertar con él durante el resto de sus eternos días. Incluso, en ocasiones, está tentado a tomar el anillo que el de glaucas orbes cree esconder y… pedirle matrimonio.

¿Qué? Él no era un imbécil descerebrado como Veneciano. ¡Claro que no! Así que estuvo al tanto del proyecto ajeno, incluso desde antes de la adquisición de la sortija. Y, es que haber crecido junto a un enigmático pirata que jamás quería decirle a dónde iba y qué hacía: le obligó a ser sumamente perspicaz respecto a las acciones y palabras del atractivo hombre a su lado.

Atractivo y, exhausto.

Puede que en público —y, también en privado— se burle de su amante por emplearse hasta en los más ruines trabajos. No obstante, es consciente de lo difícil que debe ser para su pareja el dedicarse a insufribles faenas para contribuir al fútil rescate de lo que siglos atrás fue un magnánimo imperio mundial.

_Se siente tan impotente al respecto. _

Desconoce cómo apoyar al varón cuyos atributos le mantuvieron despierto durante muchas noches en su adolescencia. Sus dirigentes le eximían de tomar decisiones que afectaban al colectivo que representaba y, Veneciano tampoco era de gran ayuda, al otorgarle una preferencia casi total en tratados y vínculos comerciales a la patria de estúpidos bebedores de vulgar cerveza.

Inmerso en pensamientos negativos, por poco, fatalistas: rebusca el aro de compromiso en la vieja casaca del yaciente. Quiere contemplarle. _Una vez más._ Para asegurarse de que, en primera, el amigo de Suecia lo amaba hasta el grado de querer comprometerse en una —posible— vida sexual monógama y, segunda, España, _su Toni_, no pensaba desaparecer, sino _quedarse con él._

Roza otro objeto en la cavidad de tela, así que pronto retira sus hábiles dedos de aquél lugar, limpiándose la invisible porquería en el sobretodo ajeno. Teme haber tocado algo asqueroso como un pedazo rancio de tortilla de patatas, el cadáver de una tortuga o, algún extraño artículo de los que Francia suele obsequiar.

Ya le preguntará al bastardo cuando deje de dormir, dormir _tan_ mal. Lleva eones descansando junto —o sobre— el hispano y en pocas ocasiones le ha sentido así de inquieto, por lo que no tarda en recargarse en su vivaracho pretendiente y aprehenderle las manos, en un intento por proporcionarle sosiego.

Durante los minutos de quietud que transcurren, trata de definir qué podría estar incomodando tanto al ex-marido de Austria. Llega a la conclusión de que son sus políticos. ¡Malditos haraganes! Si le fuese posible, se encargaría de ellos con su arma. ¡Oh! ¡Sí qué lo haría! Incluso ya puede sentir el peso del artefacto en el bolsillo…

_Momento…_

_él no había traído consigo a su amada pistola._

_¿Y en qué instante cerró los ojos?_

Fuerza a sus párpados a abrirse, lo suficiente como para percatarse de la femenina silueta que no tarda en avasallarlo con un brioso abrazo que no corresponde. De hecho, el mediterráneo trata de apartarla, al no reconocer su masculino perfume ni el tono de esas blondas hebras, demasiado brillantes como para concordar con el bonito cabello de Bélgica.

—¡Feliz año nuevo, _snugglepup_!— le felicita la —tiene que reconocerlo— guapa desconocida de turgente delantera y entusiasmados ojos azules. Le recuerda a alguien… Empero, aquél atractivo físico no le distrae de notar los vertiginosos cambios a su alrededor y, es que difícilmente podía dejar pasar hallarse de súbito en una sala de espectáculos nocturnos.

_Un cabaret. _

Decorado a la perfección a cómo eran ese tipo de lugares, noventa años atrás. Gira su cabeza de un lado a otro. De inmediato, ubica el supuesto bar "incógnito" con borrachos decadentes en su entorno, el escenario principal con animados músicos de jazz y, al grupo disperso de bailarinas de cancán que buscan su propio entretenimiento en aquella jornada nocturna.

¿¡En dónde está el bastardo cuando se le necesita!?

No tarda en bramar un torrente de improperios que le convierten en el centro de atención de esa celebración. Así como, pronto exhibe su arma de fuego, la cual vierte su contenido al aire antes de que el italiano corra velozmente, en búsqueda de apartarse del lugar al que, está seguro, debió ser transportado, porque era demasiado _real _como para, absurdamente, considerarlo un sueño.

No llega a ningún lugar.

La magia del amuleto le detiene, tras haber cometido el error de no considerar lo diferente que es Vargas a Fernández y, lo que tal abismal disparidad ocasionaría.

Romano es —aunque, él mismo no lo crea—alguien creativo, por lo cual su energía y consciencia pronto encontraron cómo apoderarse del manejo total del otro cuerpo dimensional. Aunado a que la mente cerrada y aprehensiva del europeo le lleva a desconfiar de todo lo que le resulte impropio de su concepción de la realidad, sin importar lo inofensivo que parezca.

_Él no iba a creer el bulo de que todo era un sueño. _

Así que, la magia opta por suprimir su consciencia a mera observadora en vez de participativa, al menos, durante aquella primera incursión.

_Reinicia la simulación._

—¡Feliz año nuevo, _snugglepup_!— la ostentosa fémina de cortos cabellos cautiva a su amistad en un estrecho enlace, sin importarle las malas miradas que recibe de algunas artistas por ello. —¡Hoy estás tremendo!— agrega sin apartarse siquiera un milímetro de su viejo amigo, a quien confiaría su vida sin importar su oficio.

Y, en esa segunda vez, Lovino Vargas, en quien yace iracunda y muda la gnosis de la simbolización del sur de Italia, responde:

—_Bella_— halaga antes de alzar a la muchacha, quien aprovecha para patear festivamente en el diáfano elemento. La estrecha. Quedándose en esa posición por un largo momento, al tiempo que ríe internamente de los matones a su cargo, quienes cuchichean cual niñitas del inusual comportamiento de su engreído y colérico jefe.

_Idiotas. _

Él podía ser bastante duro con sus hombres, sin embargo, nunca con ella.

Con Amelia Jones.

Después de todo, ella era su heroína o, algo así. Años atrás, cuando se mudó al continente americano para otorgarle un mejor futuro a su familia… ¡meh!, en realidad dejó atrás la fastidiosa existencia campirana en búsqueda de dinero, grandiosa pasta, exquisita ropa y —claro está— sensuales damiselas.

En fin, una vez que consiguió pisar suelo estadounidense: era un inmigrante entre miles. Aunado a que sus catorce años recién cumplidos, cuerpo endeble y _fascinante_ carácter: sólo le "facilitaron" la supervivencia. Y, justo cuando creía que iba a morir congelado en aquél crudo invierno: Amelia se encaprichó con salvarlo.

Jones era la única hija de la amante principal del Don de la ciudad, así que le bastaron unos cuantos mohines encantadores para que sus padres aceptaran su adquisición, a la que más tarde infiltraría, como su supuesto agente secreto, en la estructura del crimen organizado que planeaba derrumbar en nombre de la justicia.

_Es tan ingenua. _

_No obstante, no será él quien destroce sus aspiraciones… _

—¡Sé en lo que estás pensando!— sobresalta la fémina al otro con su imprecación. Acto seguido, se separa bruscamente de su amistad e ingresa su mano en el despampanante escote que ostenta para esa ocasión. —Es una linda señorita, ¡así que no lo arruines esta vez!— advierte con una sonrisa digna de cualquier truhán mientras ofrece un diminuto papel al italiano.

Lovino apremia a todo su autocontrol para no arrebatarle el objeto, porque está seguro del contenido de ese ínfimo retazo de pergamino. ¡Es la respuesta de Isabel! ¡Su jodida contestación! El "no" o "si" a la tosca declaración por parte del mafioso, tres semanas atrás. ¡Veintiún malditos días de mierda!

Le tiemblan las manos cuando lo toma y desenrolla. Recorre con ansiedad la ininteligible letra de la de orígenes ibéricos. Una y otra vez. Hasta aprender de memoria el corto texto: "arriba, Lovi". ¿Arriba!? ¿Qué carajo significa eso? Le da tiempo de blasfemar hasta que recuerda la distribución de aquél ilegal recinto.

El "_Mon Coeur_" está dirigido por Monique, una bajita monegasca de armas tomar, y es el giro negro más oscuro de la zona. Posee una diversa gama de esparcimientos: bebida ilegal, tabaco, apuestas, bailes, música en vivo… lo usual en ese tipo de locales; las verdaderas atracciones comienzan al subir las gradillas.

Explorar la parte superior de ese edificio es, irónicamente, un descenso a depravados círculos infernales. Vargas no suele visitar aquellas estancias, sin embargo, no duda en dirigirse a ellas por petición de la doncella que invadió su mente y sueños húmedos con una rapidez abrumadora para alguien que ya se consideraba asqueado de la vida.

Empuja sin remordimiento a los estorbos que vuelven lento su andar hacia… ¿arriba? Se detiene a medio transcurso de las estrechas escalinatas. Percatándose de lo improductivo que resulta guiarse por sus impulsos. Se burla de sí mismo por actuar tan desesperadamente como un loco enamorado y, se pregunta: ¿por qué se auto-humilla de esa manera?

La respuesta de aquella cuestión viene a su encuentro.

—Lovi— tensa los labios a manera de sonrisa, una que no llega a sus usualmente vivaces ojos del color predilecto de la naturaleza. —Perdóname— solicita en su natal español, antes de reiterar la petición en el correspondiente idioma de aquella región, —es que… no debo corresponderte…—sentencia, sin embargo, el mafioso no la escucha.

¿Cómo hacerlo si está embebido con su imagen?

Ella es apenas una niña. Una puberta con maquillaje mal aplicado, tacones rotos y largos vestidos que dejan todo a la imaginación, no obstante, su rostro invita al pecado tanto como la suave curva al final de su espalda y, la espontanea sensualidad que le pertenece cuando comienza a bailar alguna pieza musical de su agrado, sin importarle ser únicamente la encargada de repartir puros en el local.

_Debería ser suya._

_Ella también le desea. _

Lo nota por la forma en la cual lo devora con la mirada, como si quisiera grabarse su imagen antes de marcharse. ¡Será tonta! ¡Tonta! ¿Creía que él iba a aceptar ese tibio rechazo? ¡Ella fue la que vino a él! _Y,_ _no la dejaría escapar_, porque se negaba a dejar extinguir la pasión que inflamó en su corrompido corazón con apenas una chispa.

Isabel fue la que se acercó a él, la que movió la primer ficha y, ¡no le iba a permitir terminar la partida así como así! ¡Claro que no! La atrevida ibérica al regalarle una rosa consiguió lo que ninguna otra persona, lo que ninguna damisela —incluida Amelia— trató de obtener: que él se interesara por la vida, lo que detuvo su historial de misiones cada vez más suicidas.

¡Sí, fue ella!

¡Esa maldita española!

La ibérica lo hechizó con su estúpida charla acerca de tomates y, las mil recetas para prepararlos. Con sus miles de flores que le regalaba al notarlo cabizbajo. ¡Es más! Fue tan descarada que se atrevió a ponerle un sobrenombre ridículo a uno de los hombres más temidos de la región.

_Lovi. _

Así le llamaba mientras descubría todos sus secretos.

_Incluso __**esos**__ que son inconfesables ante el creador. _

Acorta en dos pasos la distancia entre ellos, para así tomarla entre sus brazos. Sonríe, con galantería, al notarla sorprendida y, extrañamente, tímida. _Le provoca_. Así que pronto se cierne sobre ella, cautivándola en un vehemente ósculo; de esos que más que arrebatar el aliento: principian una tormenta.

_Besarla es una fiesta. _

Y, quiere reír victorioso cuando nota que pronto es correspondido con avidez. _Inexperiencia._ Así como una apetencia tal que él no dudará en saciar mientras sus manos rompen los límites y comienzan a explorar la piel morena encubierta. Ardiente. Piel que ahora le pertenece, como esa única mujer que desata en él una pasión que con ninguna otra fue posible.

La escucha renegar débilmente de sus caricias. También suspirar. Desfallecer en sus brazos y, con ello hacerlo vibrar de placer. De anticipación. Está por preguntarle dónde se encuentran los cuartos para follar cuando palpa el posible motivo por el cual _Isabel _se tardó tanto en proporcionarle una respuesta.

Al menos, ya sabía por qué no había funcionado con féminas…

—Perdóname, Lovi— ruega la afligida cría, si bien en un último acto de valentía desata el habitual listón que lleva al cuello, el cual le sirve para ocultar la manzana que delata su verdadero sexo. —Intenté decirte antes…—alza los hombros, en ineficaz búsqueda de aminorar la tensión de la situación.

—¿Cómo te llamas?— pregunta el criminal por vez primera en todo el tiempo que han tratado, porque "Isabel" es sólo el apelativo con el cual el personal se dirige a esa persona. Empero, ya conoce la respuesta, porque una voz en su interior la exclama a gritos.

Gruñe.

Está _jodido_, pero, al menos, va a terminar de _joderse_ a Antonio.

**oOOo**

**RESUMEN**

La magia considera que no sólo España debe atravesar por la experiencia de aprender de sí mismo en otras existencias, así que también rapta a Romano. Y, a pesar de que lo lleva a un mundo en donde es un mafioso enamorado de quien trabaja en un cabaré, el italiano no toma a bien tal traslado.

**oOOo**

**PRÓXIMAMENTE:**

**03—Canción**

"_Después de un tiempo, me rendí intentando adivinar si el color de tu cabello significaba algo"._

**oOOo**

**Notas de autor: **

● Adivinen quién se durmió y, no llegó a subir el capítulo a tiempo, sniff. Al menos, no he deshonrado a mi vaca y, he aquí el tercer episodio de esta entrega literaria.

● La historia está ubicada en los locos años veinte y, si se lo preguntan: Amelia es una _flapper_. En otras palabras, una de las féminas que se dedicaron a destrozar los límites de rol y género y, es por eso que el _fic _utiliza la jerga propia de ese estrato.

● "_Snugglepup_", significa hombre promiscuo, al tiempo que, "_big cheese_", hace referencia a alguien que es importante.

● Y, sí, Antonio es un travesti en este texto, porque busco diversificar las posibilidades de esta pareja. A futuro es probable que redacte casos similares, así que tomadlo en cuenta, por favor. Entenderé si no quieren leer, mas, no si comienzan a insultar en vano.

**oOOo**

**A lector anónimo: **

● Mil gracias y una perdiz por tu comentario. No dudo que pronto llegarán a ti más historias que te enamorarán con su narrativa, ya que _ffnet _cuenta con excelsos autores. Y, en efecto, seguiré practicando, por lo que os solicito que si notas algún pecado en mi escritura: me avises de ello, tal vez no pueda redimirlo, mas, sí intentarlo. ¡Feliz jornada!

**oOOo**

Pd. ¡Feliz, aniversario!


	4. 03 — Canción

**Veinticinco vidas**

**Disclaimer:** _Hetalia _no me pertenece.

● **Advertencias en este capítulo:** OOC.

● **Aclaraciones previas:**

—Este _fic_ será una colección de viñetas unidas por la estructura del poema: _25 lives_ de Tongari.

—No teman en preguntar si tienen alguna duda al respecto del _fic._

**Agradezco de antemano la lectura y posibles comentarios.**

Gracias a _yoliiiiiiiii, Bunny Nya, kayra isis, Miyako Hyuuga1912 _y_ Jositaa_ por sus comentarios.

**oOOo**

**03—Canción**

"_Después de un tiempo, me rendí intentando adivinar si el color de tu cabello significaba algo"._

**oOOo**

—¡No soy un tío, gilipollas!— impreca la fiera mujer de piel morena antes de impactar su puño en el perifollado rostro de la gala, quien se ha atrevido a burlarse de su número musical de aquella noche. —¡Y más te vale largarte de mi vista, pringada!— se dispone a asestar una patada a la rubia en el piso, mas, su representante consigue detenerla.

Bufa, cual toro antes del rodeo y, es que en esos últimos meses la irrita cualquier acción, detalle o palabra, por mínimo que sea. Así que da pelea antes de que Bisbal —su reconocido representante— consiga alejarla de la mirada pública, frente a la cual está obligada a seguir fingiendo ser la despreocupada y jocosa: Carmen, "El Sol"; una de las mejores cantantes de la República Ibérica.

Y, quien se llevará a casa la corona de la edición del 2030 de Eurovisión, la cual tiene lugar en Bavaria. O, eso le gustaría. _Mucho_. No obstante, tiene que admitir que la mofa de la indeseable artista de la Galia Pontificia era justificada, porque su canción parece estar destinada a ser emitida por algún enamorado varón.

No sólo por la letra, dado que fácilmente podía referirse a un rollo bollo, sino porque requería de graves y tonos que ella no alcanzaría en la vida, lo que resta méritos a su interpretación. Aunado al acompañamiento de guitarra que no domina y, es que por mucho que fuese su primer instrumento: ya lo ha dejado atrás, al igual que sus fallidos matrimonios.

—_Pomodoro_…—se aproxima un titubeante joven a la castaña por naturaleza y, morocha por elección. Un acto de valor, considerando que el enfrentamiento con Bonnefoy es un ardiente rumor en los pasillos del centro de espectáculos.

Carriedo se gira de inmediato para atender al crío, a quien conoce desde —prácticamente—su estancia en los cojones de su padre; dado que Stelle, la mujer de quien él heredó su atractivo físico, es su antigua profesora de canto, a quien conoció durante su breve intercambio escolar al Principado de Sicilia. Y, es sólo en recuerdo de su preceptora que mide las palabras que le dedica al otro.

—Cómeme el coño, niñato— musita casi aburrida porque es más que consciente de lo que Françoise y Vargas le han puntualizado en distintos puntos a lo largo del festival: ella no es la indicada para la interpretación ibérica de esa noche. Y, no sólo por la composición, si no por su actual estado de ánimo.

—Qui… quisi…—el siciliano trata de rebatir, empero, su herencia latina le imposibilita ser maleducado con tan guapa fémina. Aunado a que experimenta más que estima por ella, tras todos esos años considerándola como una integrante de su familia; hasta que contrajo apresuradas nupcias con un avaro remedo de hombre.

—¡Hala!—ríe la divorciada, —¡así que _sí_ tienes algo de valor, Lovi!— le sonríe con descaro, antes de aproximarse a él para desordenarle los cabellos. —Igual y hasta fue porque dejaste de teñirte de rubio maricón— se aproxima coqueta para dedicarle un sensual beso en el aire, con el cual consigue despistarlo y obtener tiempo suficiente para marcharse.

_Le da rabia estar cerca del favorito de ese año. _

Y, es que los descendientes del Imperio Romano enviaron a su mejor apuesta en aquella edición musical: al dúo "adolescente" del momento, quienes seguro conseguirían tantos votos como bragas empapadas o trusas llenas de simiente durante sus giras mundiales. Lo peor: _lo merecían_, no sólo contaban con encanto, sino con multifacético talento musical.

¡Argh! ¡Odiosos niñatos!

La hacen sentir vieja y acabada, puesto que años atrás, tanto Lovino como Feliciano eran unos adorables niños a los que ella solía acunar. Bastó un parpadeo para contemplarlos convertirse en unos jovencitos guapísimos de la muerte, pese a los estrafalarios estilos que solían adoptar, gracias a su vanguardista padre, el nuevo Versace.

E, igual de cambiante que los vestuarios de esos dos: es el humor de la hispana. Suspira. Es incapaz de recordar la última vez que se sintió plena; tal vez antes de su primer boda o, quizá cuando ganó Operación Triunfo. Se pregunta, una vez más, qué fue lo que le sucedió, si acaso fue el obligarse a sonreír en cualquier circunstancia o, si sólo estaba destinada a romperse.

Inspira. No es tiempo de lamentaciones: ¡la final le aguarda! Así que se compele a seguir las indicaciones de los encargados para tomar el lugar que le corresponde, junto a la —supuestamente— pavorosa intérprete de la Unión de Kalmar, cuyo punto fuerte son sus magistrales coreografías.

Comienza el evento.

En el lado contrario de la estancia: Fran le guiña un ojo, deseándole buena suerte sin guardarle rencores por lo acaecido minutos atrás. La de glauca mirada no corresponde a tal gesto. En otra vida, ellas podrían ser las mejores amigas, sin embargo, en _esa_ su tercer marido prefirió ser el representante de esa guarra que… su compañero de vida.

_Sí, en otra vida. _

Posiciona las manos en sus sienes, el ligero dolor de cabeza con el que despertó: parece incrementarse y, convertirse en susurros. Animados murmullos provenientes de una jovial voz masculina. _Ininteligible._ Casi tanto como los vocablos que la nórdica le dirige para infundirle aliento, porque la presentación artística de la ibérica es la siguiente en aquella jornada nocturna.

¡A la mierda con todo! Ella no desea salir al escenario para cantar una palurda canción de amor, demasiado romántica para alguien con el corazón hecho trizas. Necesita tiempo para curar sus heridas, para volver en sí. Está segura de que puede volver a estar bien, sólo requiere de una oportunidad. _Un respiro. _

¡No siempre podía ser el alma de la fiesta!

¡Es humana!

Si bien, ninguno de los gilipollas de sus amantes lo comprendió y, tampoco la mayoría de sus fanáticos, quienes más que solicitarle: le exigían sonrisas, besos y divertidas ocurrencias. E incluso él… su compositor predilecto, con quien sólo se comunicaba por _Internet,_ le otorgó una melodía que no era para ella.

_Eso dolía. _

¡Y la está volviendo una pirada! Jura que el antes bisbiseo en su cabeza es ya un sonido bastante definido, uno que le proporciona el consuelo suficiente como para pisar el plató. Sí, _él _la entiende, a pesar de que se escucha bastante perturbado por el hecho de que Portugal y España se volviesen uno, siglos atrás.

Ríe. Antonio, como se refiere a sí mismo su delirio, es bastante simpático y, casi siente lástima de tener que extinguirlo después, a base de antipsicóticos. Aunque, en ese instante, es lo único que la impulsa a comenzar su penosa actuación, una en la cual su fonación es tan cutre como en sus años mozos.

Trata de aspirar para vocalizar mejor, mientras se recarga en el piano del escenario y, es cuando se percata de que no es Javi quien lo hace repicar. Al ser descubierto, Feliciano le dedica una cautivante sonrisa a la dama; al tiempo que coloca una falange sobre sus labios, solicitándole guardar silencio al respecto.

_La verdadera actuación está por comenzar. _

Pronto, Carmen flipa al reconocer la voz de quien sorpresivamente transforma en un dúo su interpretación. _No puede ser._ Se queda callada, mientras el mayor de los hermanos Vargas prosigue con la composición, entonándola perfectamente con su arrebatadora voz y, al mismo tiempo: sepultando el futuro de su propia carrera musical.

Es posible que los sicilianos fuesen capaces de modificar la rígida organización de aquél certamen, porque su abuelo es el dirigente actual de la Unión Europea de Radiodifusión. Empero, otros integrantes de la desmesurada industria musical —productores, inversores o cadenas de telecomunicación— no perdonarían tal sacrilegio.

"_¡Canta con él, maja!". _

Antonio le exhorta, sin embargo, la otra tarda en llevarlo a cabo porque, ¡por fin!, alguien la admira como lo ha soñado toda su vida. Y, es nada más y nada menos que el crío al que solía auxiliar a cambiar las húmedas sábanas antes de que sus padres se diesen cuenta de sus deslices nocturnos.

El mismo al cual relató sus disparatadas fantasías románticas de adolescente, las cuales eran superadas espléndidamente por aquél irreal momento. Presurosa, aprehende su micrófono para acompañarle y, ya podría estar desconectado el artefacto o su actuación fuera de transmisión, no podría importarle menos.

—Te dije que no te quedaba— reitera triunfal el varón tras el término de la puesta en escena, —la compuse para ti, pero, no para que la cantaras— confiesa con vergüenza de descubrirse a sí mismo como _Romano_, el autor de las letras que llegan de vez en cuando al correo electrónico de la bella artífice.

"_¡Oh, joder! ¡Bésalo, ya!"._

Carriedo opina que Toño debe ser sólo la voz de su conciencia, que acudió a ella en aquél difícil día y, es que sólo así se explica que le sugiera exactamente lo que tanto anhela hacer. Y, al tiempo que los artistas se devoran a ósculos bajo los reflectores apagados; España se cuestiona si debería pedirle matrimonio a_ su_ Lovi durante la siguiente edición de Eurovisión.

**oOOo**

**RESUMEN**

Esta vez, España se traslada a una dimensión en la que la división política europea es distinta, tras que los Estados Pontificios —el Vaticano— decidiera radicar en Francia. Ahí, encarna en Carmen Carriedo, una entristecida artista cuya carrera musical y vida amorosa se estancan hasta que el amor se descubre melódicamente para ella-

**oOOo**

**PRÓXIMAMENTE:**

**04—Eternidad**

"_Y, aunque no existas: yo siempre te amo"._

**oOOo**

**Notas de autor: **

● Eurovisión es un festival musical anual a la mar de entretenido. En _youtube_ se encuentran varias de sus ediciones al completo :3.

● En esta ocasión,España no "posee" el cuerpo al cual fue trasladado por simple respeto a la tristeza ajena.

● Tanto Carmen como Lovino suelen cambiar mucho de color de cabello; sobre todo el varón, quien lo hacía con base en sus avances de confesión.

● ¿Por qué Lovi ha tenido la iniciativa hasta el momento? Bueno, porque el propósito de este viaje es que ambos aprendan de sí mismos; que Italia del Sur se sienta más seguro de ser quien primero inicie el contacto y, que España comprenda que el otro realmente puede ser uno de los mejores amantes.

**oOOo**

**¡Qué tengan un buen inicio de semana!**


	5. 04 — Eternidad

**Veinticinco vidas**

**Disclaimer:** _Hetalia _no me pertenece.

● **Advertencias en este capítulo:** OOC. Narración en primera persona. Manejo de temas sensibles.

● **Aclaraciones previas:**

—Este _fic_ será una colección de viñetas unidas por la estructura del poema: _25 lives_ de Tongari.

—No teman en preguntar si tienen alguna duda al respecto del _fic._

**Agradezco de antemano la lectura y posibles comentarios.**

Gracias al fantasma de _yoliiiiiiiii, _a_ Bunny Nya, Jositaa_, _kayra isis _y,_ Miyako Hyuuga1912 _por sus comentarios.

**oOOo**

**04—Eternidad**

"_Y, aunque no existas: yo siempre te amo"._

**oOOo**

* * *

><p><strong>Registro de voz del general de la alianza de la Vía Láctea.<strong>

**19/08/7894_2114 **_**krocks**_

Ya era hora, perezoso…

¡Argh! ¡Cállate, imbécil! Después de todo, te estás insultando a ti mismo.

¿Qué? ¿No te reconoces?

Maldición… dime que no soy tan cretino en otras vidas alternas. Y sí, sí: ¡sí, idiota! Sé que eres un viajero dimensional, fue por eso que te encerré en ese contenedor: lejos de mi valioso cuerpo.

Sabes, a mí nunca me interesó esa bazofia del traslado más allá del tiempo y espacio y, conociéndote sé que fue la mejor decisión que tomé en mi ciclo vital.

Yo soy el puto amo y tú… tú... ¡ahmf! ¡Maldición! No me obligues a insultarme a mí mismo…

Sé útil y, has un buen uso del sistema de comunicación que conecté a tu envase, porque vas a decirme todo de ti, _capisci?_

¡Ja! Así que prefieres jugar a hacerte el duro, imbécil. ¿Crees que funcionará conmigo? ¡Por favor! Estás frente al actual general de la alianza de la Vía Láctea….

¡Argh! No tienes ni la menor idea de lo que te hablo, ¿no es así?

Pensé que era de tu conocimiento, debido a tu atentando en contra de mi privilegiada mente, pero, ¡ahora me estás jodiendo!, ¡sólo eres un maldito ignorante!

Fue la magia, ¿no es así?

¡No trates de mentirme, _cazzo_! La tecnología actúa a nuestra voluntad, la magia a la suya. ¡Es por eso que ya no seguimos experimentando con tecnomagia!

Y, si es así, porque yo nunca me equivoco: sólo te irás una vez que cumplas tu estúpida misión o, es lo que suele decir el subnormal marido de mi sobrina.

Podría ayudarte…

O, dejarte encerrado en ese frasco de mermelada por la eternidad.

Lo decidiré después, imbécil.

* * *

><p><strong>Registro de voz del general de la alianza de la Vía Láctea.<strong>

**20/08/7894_0442 **_**krocks**_

Idiota, ¿estás listo para cambiar de parecer?

¡Wo! Ese insulto jamás lo había escuchado en mis trescientos ciclos de existencia…

* * *

><p><strong>Registro de voz del general de la alianza de la Vía Láctea.<strong>

**22/09/7894_1824 **_**krocks**_

Has resistido bastante, cabronazo.

Casi puedo volver a admitir que estamos relacionados.

* * *

><p><strong>Registro de voz del general de la alianza de la Vía Láctea.<strong>

**01/10/7894_1417 **_**krocks**_

¿Qué? ¿No tienes a dónde regresar, subnormal?

* * *

><p><strong>Registro de voz del general de la alianza de la Vía Láctea.<strong>

**02/10/7894_1824 **_**krocks**_

Parece que sí tienes a dónde volver, imbécil. Así que, te haré una oferta que no podrás rechazar, para que así regreses pronto a las falditas de mamá.

Yo consultaré con el lerdo de mi sobrino político acerca de tu risible situación, siempre y cuando te dignes a otorgarme información relevante para el registro universal dimensional.

¡Y nada de estupideces! Tampoco de información personal, porque a nadie le interesa saber a quién dejas que te la meta por el culo. Únicamente datos duros: geografía, organización territorial, demografía, tecnología y, por supuesto, la cronología de tu momento histórico.

¡No vayas a olvidarlo, imbécil!

Tú sólo tienes que estructurar mentalmente tu informe y, la máquina por sí misma lo tomará para mostrármelo.

¡Ah! Y, una cosa más: no importa si no tienes cuerpo, prometo que va a dolerte un carajo.

* * *

><p><strong>Registro de voz del general de la alianza de la Vía Láctea.<strong>

**22/10/7894_2312 **_**krocks**_

¡Qué absurdo!

Eres sumamente viejo…

Y, aun así, un total imberbe.

¿Qué? ¿Acaso es porque ese tal España te consiente demasiado? Apuesto que aún mojas la cama para él, ¿no es así, imbécil? ¡Porque ese es tu único talento, inútil! ¡Dejar que ese idiota te folle!

_Patético. _

* * *

><p><strong>Registro de voz del general de la alianza de la Vía Láctea.<strong>

**05/10/7894_0003 **_**krocks**_

Bff. Nunca he tenido que disculparme conmigo mismo… así que no me obligues a hacerlo.

Tú no tienes ni puta idea de lo afortunado que eres.

¿Qué? ¿Vas a ponerte bravito ahora, cabronazo? ¡Vete a la mierda! Tú siquiera lo llegaste a conocer… ¡Ja! ¿Quieres saber a qué me refiero? ¡Pues, jódete!

* * *

><p><strong>Registro de voz del general de la alianza de la Vía Láctea.<strong>

**09/10/7894_2045 **_**krocks**_

¡Ya! No soy un imbécil como tú…

Sé que cumpliste con tu parte del trato y, ¡yo también con la mía!

¡Maldición! ¡Cómo iba a saber que ese inútil era incapaz de decirme más de lo que yo ya sabía!

¡No es mi culpa, idiota!

Cierra tu inmunda boca inexistente y, enfócate a cumplir la absurda misión que me condena a tu agradable compañía. _O tendré que deshacerme de ti._

* * *

><p><strong>Registro de voz del general de la alianza de la Vía Láctea.<strong>

**20/10/7894_0546 **_**krocks**_

¡Maldición! No sé cómo nombrarte. Italia parece un apelativo para niñas y, Romano o Lovino tampoco son mejores…

Aunque, al menos tienes un nombre. En esta era, con los miles de millones que somos: no todos tienen derecho a ello. Alice, mi hermana, ganó el suyo tras conquistar la galaxia M82 para nuestra especie; lamentablemente, en esa misma misión conoció a su insufrible maridito…

¿Qué? ¡ARGH!

¡NO ME DIGAS ESO!

¡ESTÚPIDO MACHO PATATAS!

¡MIERDA! ¡MIERDA! ¡MIERDA!

Al menos, nuestros sobrinos son decentes porque… ¿qué? ¡Qué carajo me estás diciendo! ¿Leonardo y Andrea no existen en tu dimensión? ¡Ellos son la única razón por la que no le volé la entrepierna a ese malnacido!

¿Y Alice? ¿Mi fiera Alice existe, verdad? Ah… ya… sólo falta que no conozcas a tus padres o, que el abuelo falleciera antes de verte superarlo en glorias militares.

¡MALDITA SEA! Tú sí que estás jodido…

* * *

><p><strong>Registro de voz del general de la alianza de la Vía Láctea.<strong>

**20/10/7894_1212 **_**krocks**_

Y, no es que me importe, pero: ¿qué hay acerca de él?

¿Qué? ¿Ya no quieres hablar, imbécil?

* * *

><p><strong>Registro de voz del general de la alianza de la Vía Láctea.<strong>

**21/10/7894_1456 **_**krocks**_

_Espanya_... España, ¿es tan idiota como se ve?

* * *

><p><strong>Registro de voz del general de la alianza de la Vía Láctea.<strong>

**10/11/7894_0000 **_**krocks**_

¡Argh! Está bien: yo…pinto…

¡Ya sé que en tu dimensión no es la gran cosa, imbécil! ¡Pero, aquí sí! Pintar está clasificada como una actividad criminal, al igual que el diseño de modas o el fútbol espacial; porque son gastos improductivos para el avance de nuestra sociedad.

¡Y no es eso lo que quiero explicarte, imbécil!

¡Así que deja de interrumpirme!

Yo pinto y, ¡es culpa de España! ¡De ese…! ¡De ese…! ¡Sí, eso! ¡Pinto por culpa de ese bastardo!

Era un crío cuando todo inició. Un simple garabato en mi libreta de ejercicios: un monigote de ojos verdes y sonrisa estúpida. ¡Un trazo cualquiera! ¡Uno que no tardó en repetirse! En crecer conmigo, porque conforme los ciclos pasaban y mi cuerpo cambiaba: también el diseño de aquél deficiente monigote.

¡No sé por qué no podía dejar de pintarlo!

Y, cada vez que lo dibujaba: aprendía de él.

¡Carajo! ¡Era como si estuviese vivo! ¡Cómo si no fuese sólo líneas y colores que colocaba al azar!

Él era… era real para mí.

_Es real para ti. _

Así que: ¡dime, imbécil! ¡Dime! ¿En verdad le gusta tanto esa insulsa fruta roja? ¿Sabe bailar tan bien como el cabrón presume? ¿Toca la guitarra? ¿Su trasero sí es… sí es…? ¡Tú me entiendes, idiota!

¿Es todo eso cierto?

¿Lo es?

* * *

><p><strong>Registro de voz del general de la alianza de la Vía Láctea.<strong>

**11/11/7894_2303 **_**krocks**_

¿Amas a Antonio?

¡Ah! ¡Eso pensé! Vamos, imbécil: fácilmente quintuplicas mi ciclo vital, así que: ¿no podrías ser más sincero contigo mismo?

¡Vaya que te arruinó la compañía de ese maldito bastardo! ¡No eres más que un niñato malcriado e hipócrita!

Dime, ¿siquiera pintas?

Sí, ¡carajo! ¡Te estoy preguntando que si pintas! ¡Argh!

Ya…

¿Crees que…? ¿Crees que podrías dibujarme junto a él? ¡No con tu España, celópata de mierda! Si no a mi inexistente Antonio y a mí.

_Es mi última voluntad. _

¡Cállate, maldito! Estuve pensando y, es posible que sigas aquí porque tienes como misión introducirte a mi mente, ¡lo que es malditamente imposible!

Estoy muerto.

_Prácticamente. _

¡Y no soy un estúpido zombi, imbécil!

Es un proceso denominado: "animación suspendida" y, consiste en "congelarte biológicamente" en el momento antes de tu deceso o cuando te sea favorable para existir por siempre de esa manera o, hasta que decidas. ¡Nuestra versión de la inmortalidad! Claro, sin poder dormir, comer, beber… ¡bah!

No importa…

Tengo todo lo que tú pensaste anhelar: una gran familia unida que me adora, las más hermosas mujeres a mi disposición, mi nombre grabado perpetuamente en la historia y reconocimiento universal, sin embargo, tú eres más afortunado, malnacido.

_Le tienes a él. _

A ese bastardo al que yo estaba dispuesto a esperar eternamente.

Y, debes volver a su lado, porque se ve como un completo retrasado… así que… es seguro que te necesita…

_Ciao, Italia. _

**oOOo**

**RESUMEN**

Italia del Sur llega a un mundo que en su dimensión de origen se consideraría: "futurista". Empero, el cuerpo de su homólogo es incapaz de albergar su presencia, así que la contiene en un envase. Con el transcurrir del tiempo, la simbolización del sur de la nación italiana aprende que España _—mejor dicho, su versión alterna— _no siempre está presente cuando se le necesita.

**oOOo**

**PRÓXIMAMENTE:**

**05—Prohibido**

"_Recuerdo con mayor cariño esas vidas en donde crecimos juntos"._

**oOOo**

**Notas de autor: **

● Adoro la ciencia ficción. Lamentablemente, con el afecto a ese género no viene el talento para redactar acerca de él, sniff.

● Los horarios: _11/11/7894_2303 krocks_y similares, se interpretan de la siguiente forma: 11 de noviembre del 7894, a las 23:03 horas. Y, así, sucesivamente. Mientras un ciclo es igual a un año.

● Y sí, el general de la alianza intergaláctica deja de existir para que nuestro Lovino regrese a los brazos de su amado. Lamentablemente, si bien el sacrificio no es en vano, todavía falta para que Italia del Sur y España se reencuentren.

**oOOo**

**AVISO**

Una disculpa. Por cuestiones laborales me trasladaré fuera de mis comunes lares, así que se me dificulta en demasía proseguir con el _fic_ hasta el próximo domingo.

**oOOo**


End file.
